


Portami giù al fiume

by itstheaqueen



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstheaqueen/pseuds/itstheaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Scusami, sai dirmi chi è la signora Fabray?»  Una ragazza dai capelli biondi e da due stupendi occhi azzurri si affacciò, facendo entrare solo la sua testa in quell’ufficio spazioso e luminoso. «Sono una delle candidate, credo di aver fatto tardi, spero non abbia finito i colloqui.» Concluse, entrando prepotentemente in quella stanza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portami giù al fiume

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, sto postando in italiano questo lavoro che è stato partorito mentre facevo l'esame di linguistica italiana più di un mese fa. Ebbene sì, mentre io ero lì, a fare l'esame, mi veniva in mente questo prompt assurdo e mi sono detta "Devo scriverlo". Sicuramente arriverà anche in inglese, mi ci metterò con tanto amore e la tradurrò, ma per ora non sono ancora come Edy che è capace di scrivere direttamente in inglese! Gne gne gne, I love ya girl!  
> Ringraziamo tutti la dolce Viola che mi ha betato la shot e che è stata tanto gentile da darmi anche un suo parere.  
> Bhe, spero che vi piaccia questa piccola parte del mio cuoricino e che ascoltiate anche la canzone di Katy (Legendary Lovers) , perchè è davvero bellissima e da il titolo alla one-shot! :3  
> Vi auguro una buona giornata <3  
> \-- strifylover <3

L’agente immobiliare più rinomata di tutta la zona di Lima, miss Quinn Fabray. Con il suo carattere e la sua voglia di sopraffare gli altre, Quinn sarebbe riuscita a vendere il ghiaccio agli eschimesi, la sabbia ai tuareg e molto probabilmente anche la Casa Bianca al presidente degli Stati Uniti. Fortunatamente, nessun colpo di stato era nella sua agenda, solo ed esclusivamente i colloqui per sostituire la sua segretaria appena andata in maternità, Johanna.  
Aveva messo un annuncio una settimana prima sul quotidiano locale che recitava le caratteristiche che le candidate dovevano possedere. Nella sua testa, Quinn Fabray, parlava al femminile perché aveva espressamente detto che la sua segretaria non poteva essere un uomo. Forse aveva paura di un qualche coinvolgimento sessuale, o peggio, sentimentale ma come la si poteva biasimare? Quinn Fabray era una donna in carriera, una vera e propria stella nel suo campo, perciò, come poteva avere tempo per l’amore? Non era vecchia, non era brutta e si poteva dire che facesse abbastanza sesso occasionale con uomini anche più giovani di lei.  
Trent’anni suonati e aveva ancora un viso tonico e fresco, al quale erano associati degli occhi di un verde opaco che non lasciava trasparire alcuna emozione, capelli morbidi e biondi che le arrivavano appena sulle spalle e fisico asciutto con delle curve non troppo accentuate, non volgari, neanche troppo poco pronunciate, insomma, poteva essere tranquillamente definita una donna bellissima.

Mentre era seduta alla sua scrivania, stringeva tra le mani il foglio di giornale dove era stampato il suo annuncio a caratteri cubitali, dove si era spiegata perfettamente. Ore 17:00 all’ufficio di Country Street. Controllò velocemente l’orologio, non nascondendo a se stessa che avvertiva un po’ di ansia per come si stavano svolgendo le cose, le 17:29. E se non ci sarebbe andato nessuno, come avrebbe fatto senza una segretaria? Non era capace di svolgere tutto quel lavoro da sola, soprattutto perché fare l’agente immobiliare significa stare fuori tutto il giorno. Sospirò rumorosamente, decidendo di alzarsi e, di conseguenza, si aggiustò la gonna del vestito classico che indossava. Era di una tonalità grigiastra, che si intonava perfettamente ai suoi occhi verdi. Stava per chiudere la porta del suo ufficio, lasciata semi aperta per permettere alle candidate di entrare senza troppi timori, ma fu fermata da qualcuno che cercava di aprire la porta.

«Scusami, sai dirmi chi è la signora Fabray?» Una ragazza dai capelli biondi e da due stupendi occhi azzurri si affacciò, facendo entrare solo la sua testa in quell’ufficio spazioso e luminoso. «Sono una delle candidate, credo di aver fatto tardi, spero non abbia finito i colloqui.» Concluse, entrando prepotentemente in quella stanza.

Quinn rimase per un attimo interdetta di fronte a ciò che quella ragazzina aveva appena fatto. Come si stava permettendo di entrare in quel modo nel suo ufficio senza neanche chiederle il permesso?  
Okay, forse, non avendo capito che era lei Quinn Fabray, poteva anche essere giustificata, ma sembrava davvero una ragazzina insolente. Purtroppo si era presentata solo lei, e, dopotutto, era meglio di niente.  
«Sono io, la signorina – ci tenne a precisarlo – Quinn Fabray e, sì, sei terribilmente in ritardo, ma visto che sono ancora qui, potrai ancora batterti ferocemente con le altre candidate per un posto come mia segretaria. »Non avrebbe mai ammesso la sua sconfitta. Non avrebbe di certo ammesso che non si era presentato nessuno, perciò forse era meglio farla parlare e cercare qualche lato positivo in quella che, a prima vista, le era sembrata una povera pazza.

«Perfetto!» Sorrise la sconosciuta, avanzando nell’ufficio di Quinn, facendo comparire sul volto di quest’ultima un’espressione non totalmente compiaciuta, forse perché non le piacevano le persone con un atteggiamento troppo “libero.”

L’agente immobiliare osservava attentamente ogni singola mossa di quella ragazza che sembrava così felice anche solo di essere riuscita ad ottenere un colloquio.

«Quando arriva la signora?» Chiede la sconosciuta, dopo essersi seduta a quello che immaginato sarebbe stato il suo posto quel giorno: la sedia degli incontri di fronte alla scrivania con su la targhetta “Miss Quinn Fabray.”

Quinn sorrise e decise di farle capire chi era colei che stava aspettando, andandosi a sedere proprio su quella poltrona dietro quell’enorme scrivania di legno di cedro.  
«La signorina Quinn Fabray sono io …» Sul suo volto era appena comparso un sorrisetto compiaciuto, ma la sua frase che doveva suonare intimidatoria, era sembrata piuttosto … incompleta, a causa del fatto che la Fabray ignorava completamente il nome della ragazza di fronte a lei.

«Oh.» La bionda fu sorpresa da quella rivelazione, non l’avrebbe mai pensato che una persona così famosa, così rinomata e così, secondo le leggende, fredda potesse essere una ragazza giovane e di così bell’aspetto, austero forse, ma solo per i vestiti che indossava. «Ecco il mio curriculum allora.» Disse la ragazza, prendendo un paio di fogli disposti in modo disordinato nella tracolla beige che cingeva ancora il suo busto.

Quinn prese il curriculum tra le mani e subito fece una faccia strana, quasi come se stesse cercando di trattenere una risata.  
«Ma è un foglio bianco!» Esclamò, «C’è scritto solo che ti chiami Brittany Susan Pierce e che vorresti vivere nel mondo delle caramelle di Candy Crush!»

«Vicino al lago di limonata, insomma, sa quanti dolcetti e zollette di zucchero potrebbero sgorgare da quella cascata? Però non riesco a trovare l’entrata neanche su Google Maps, lei per caso sa dove si trova?» Brittany, che persona strana. Stava appena chiedendo a Quinn se sapeva la strada per arrivare a Caramellopoli? Ma era davvero seria?

Di certo Quinn non l’aveva capito, ma cosa poteva farci se era stata l’unica candidata per quel posto di lavoro? L’espressione dell’agente immobiliare ora era tramutata, da infastidita era diventata divertita. Forse non le interessava sapere se Brittany fosse seria o semplicemente credeva agli unicorni e agli arcobaleni come ponte per altri mondi, sapeva che poteva essere interessante averla nel suo ufficio, e poi si poteva dire che il destino l’avesse praticamente costretta ad assumerla.  
«No, non so dove si trovi questa Caramellopoli, ma se vuole un giorno possiamo cercarla insieme!» Decise di stare al suo gioco, magari sarebbe stato anche un modo per distrarsi da tutto il mondo.  
In fondo, non sembrava neanche così male, ma sarebbe stata all’altezza come segretaria? Quinn sperava vivamente di sì.

«Ciò significa che sono la sua nuova segretaria?» Brittany appoggiò i gomiti alla scrivania, spingendo in avanti il viso, cercando un contatto visivo con Quinn.

«Non correre, Brittany, ti farò sapere, scrivi il tuo numero di telefono qui, sul curriculum e ti farò sapere presto.» Disse Quinn, porgendo alla ragazza di fronte a lei il suo stesso curriculum.

Brittany lo prese e tirò fuori dalla sua tracolla un porta pastelli pieno zeppo di pastelli a cera colorati, con i quali cominciò a scrivere il suo numero di telefono, scrivendo ogni cifra con un colore diverso.

Quinn era certa di una cosa, sarebbe stata un’esperienza incredibile!

***  
Era chiusa nuovamente nel suo ufficio, con le gambe incrociate e le braccia appoggiate alla scrivania e le mani che si chiudevano con le dita intrecciate, mentre Quinn osservava il telefono nero posizionato alla sua sinistra.

Dopo un po’ di incertezze, decise di comporre il numero di telefono che Brittany le aveva scritto su quello che doveva essere il suo curriculum. Afferrò la cornetta e senza pensarci ancora, altrimenti era sicura del fatto che non l’avrebbe più chiamata, compose velocemente il numero.

Il primo squillo. Quinn perse un battito. Non sapeva perché fosse così nervosa, ma nella sua testa era tutto attribuibile ad un probabile fallimento di Brittany.

«Pronto?» Con sua grande sorpresa rispose una voce maschile. Non sembrava una voce di un uomo, quindi la Fabray escluse subito che potesse essere suo padre. Un fratello? Un amico? Un fidanzato? Ma che importanza aveva?

«Pronto buongiorno, sono la signorina Quinn Fabray, volevo sapere se la signorina Brittany Pierce è in casa.» Disse tutto d’un fiato, sperando che Brittany ci fosse, sperando di poterle comunicare che dal giorno  
successivo in poi avrebbero passato molto tempo insieme.

«Mmmh.» Il ragazzo espresse un minimo di dubbio, davanti a quella domanda. «E’ in camera sua, ora gliela chiamo subito.» Quinn sentì che la cornetta veniva appoggiata a quello che doveva essere il mobile dove era appoggiato il telefono.

Aspettò solo per un paio di minuti, poi sentì come se qualcuno stesse accartocciando un foglio di carte vicino alla cornetta e poi sentì di nuovo la sua voce.  
«Pronto? Miss Fabray?» Brittany chiese se era lei, per sicurezza. «Ha chiamato per dirmi dove che in realtà lei è una sirena ed è la principessa di tutti i Mari?»

Quinn sorrise per quella domanda che, più che stupida, le sembrava divertente.  
«Mi hai scoperto! Ma in realtà ho chiamato per dirti che da domani sei la mia segretaria, sempre che tu voglia ancora questo posto di lavoro. Ti prego, non dirmi che preferisci cercare Caramellopoli su Google Maps, perché ho un disperato bisogno di te!» Solo dopo aver detto quella frase, si rese conto di quanto potesse sembrare fraintendibile e l’unica cosa che voleva era avere una relazione saffica con la sua segretaria.

«Sono disponibile, ma spero che il mio lavoro non consista nel torturare gli animali che troviamo nelle case abbandonate per poi vendere i loro corpi.» Esclamò la Pierce, sorprendendo ancora una volta l’agente immobiliare.

«Te lo prometto! Allora domani ti aspetto alle nove del mattino in punto!» Esclamò Quinn, tenendo la mano sinistra sul cuore in segno di giuramento, anche se Brittany, ovviamente, non poteva vederla. «Niente animali torturati o squartati!» Il suo tono ora era divertito e sul suo viso era stampato un sorriso ingenuo.

 

«Perfetto! Allora ci vediamo domani.» Brittany non diede il tempo a Quinn di salutarla e perciò la conversazione si interruppe, lasciando interdetta la Fabray, che non appena calò il silenzio, si rese conto che aveva sul volto un’espressione da ragazzina, il mento appoggiato al palmo della mano libera e le labbra piegate in un sorriso dolce e voglioso di scoprire, ma purtroppo avrebbe dovuto aspettare il giorno successivo per vederla.

Non era poi così lontano, poteva riuscirci.

***  
Arrivò nel suo ufficio alle 8:30, giusto per prepararsi e rifinire il tutto, come l’ambiente in cui doveva accogliere una personalità decisamente particolare come quella di Brittany.  
Sospirò e, dopo aver posato la sua borsa sulla scrivania, andò subito ad aprire le tende blu scuro, facendo entrare i raggi del sole che avevano il compito di riscaldare il freddo della notte accumulato nell’ufficio.

Il suo ufficio non era enorme, ma della dimensione giusta, illuminato da dieci finestre enormi che andavano a sostituire le pareti. Passando all’arredamento, la sua scrivania era posizionata al centro dell’ufficio, leggermente spostata verso le finestre, per permettere alla porta nera di essere aperta senza gli intoppi dati dalle sedie dei suoi clienti. Gli angolo erano caratterizzati da piante che sembravano finte, forse perché Quinn non aveva il tempo di prendersene cura, in effetti, con un lavoro come quello, era improvabile che avesse del tempo anche per lei, figuriamoci per le sue piante.

Guardò nervosamente la sua catenina d’oro che reggeva un quadrante di un orologio, attaccata al suo collo: erano le 8:47. Perse ancora un battito, forse non era neanche attrazione nei confronti di quella ragazza, era giusto la voglia di scoprire i suoi pensieri confusi, ma che alle sue orecchie arrivavano così dolci.

In quel momento, Quinn si sentiva come una ragazzina alla sua prima cotta e non poteva fare a meno di negare che probabilmente, passando del tempo con Brittany, avrebbe potuto innamorarsi di lei.  
Lo sperava vivamente, perché se in neanche un paio di giorni le aveva fatto quell’effetto, allora era davvero una persona speciale.

Persasi nei suoi pensieri, Quinn non ebbe il tempo di controllare ancora l’orologio e si lasciò cadere sulla sua sedia di lavoro, socchiudendo gli occhi e sperando che le 9 in punto arrivassero presto. Nessuno al suo primo giorno di lavoro arriva in ritardo, perciò non l’avrebbe fatto neanche Brittany.

***

Come ogni aspettativa, alle 9 in punto si sentì bussare alla porta dell’ufficio di Brittany.  
«Signorina Fabray?» Disse Brittany, affacciandosi ancora in quell’ufficio, come la prima volta in cui ci era stata. Sorrise, non appena vide gli occhi di Quinn aprirsi lentamente dopo aver sentito la sua voce e capì che era la benvenuta in quell’ufficio. «Sono pronta ad imparare tutto per il mio nuovo lavoro!»

Quinn le sorrise a sua volta e le fece cenno di entrare, la Pierce obbedì e solo in quel momento l’agente immobiliare si rese conto di come era vestita la sua segretaria.  
Una gonna di jeans vertiginosamente corta, quasi inguinale, che metteva in mostra le sue gambe lunghe e toniche, una maglia grigia che scivolava morbida sui suoi fianchi asciutti e che aveva un taglio che lasciava scoperto l’inizio della curva dei suoi seni.

Era davvero bellissima, tanto che quella visione Quinn si vedette costretta a deglutire, mentre Brittany aspettava che il suo nuovo capo le dicesse dove sistemarsi.  
«Ehm… Puoi sistemarti nell’ufficio accanto al mio, è un po’ più piccolo, ma l’ho fatto sistemare in maniera che possa sembrare più grande. Spero che non ti dispiaccia, ma ho fatto preparare una targhetta con il tuo nome da appendere alla porta.» Dice Quinn, sorridendole in maniera dolce, mentre Brittany la guardava con un’espressione incredula e stupita.

«Grazie mille, signorina Fabray!» Ringraziò cordialmente la Pierce, mentre giocherellava con una ciocca dei suoi lunghi capelli biondi e masticava una gomma che, dall’odore, sembrava alla frutta.

«Solo perché solo il tuo capo, non significa che tu non debba considerarmi una tua amica.» Ecco, un passo l’aveva fatto e già si sentiva come violata, già si sentiva come sull’orlo di un precipizio, soprattutto perché la faccia di Brittany era eloquente: cosa diavolo sta dicendo?

Poi l’espressione dell’ormai segretaria ufficiale di Quinn si alleggerì e si dipinse di una contentezza che riscalda.  
«Io l’ho sempre detto che le sirene sono gentili, soprattutto se vivono in un mondo pieno di gelatine!» Rispose la Pierce, mentre faceva comparire sul suo volto un sorriso gentile e felice di essere già così considerata all’interno di quell’ufficio.

Quinn non poté far altro che sorridere davanti a quell’affermazione, non perché la trovasse ridicola, ma solo perché detta da una ragazza come Brittany, che si vedeva quanto ci credesse, la faceva stare sulla difensiva, come se non volesse distruggere il suo sogno.  
Si ricordava bene com’era stato traumatico scoprire che Babbo Natale non esiste, perciò decise di rimanere in silenzio e rispettare il pensiero di una ragazza come Brittany, consapevole del fatto che sarebbe stato costruttivo averla vicino.

 

***  
«Cosa significa che non sai come si fotocopiano i documenti? Brittany sei qui da due settimane ormai, dovresti sapere come si preme un bottone della fotocopiatrice!» La voce di Blaine era insopportabile ed alta, troppo alta, tanto da costringere Quinn ad uscire dal suo ufficio.

La bionda, aprì di scatto la porta dell’ufficio ed corse nella stanza accanto, dove trovò una Brittany racchiusa in un angolino della stanza, con Blaine, il suo dipendente più disciplinato e pignolo, che le urlava contro in una maniera inaudita.

«Blaine!» Tuonò la Fabray, «Lasciala stare, a lei ci penso io, tu non hai qualcosa da fare?» Chiese il capo, squadrando l’impiegato con i capelli luccicanti a causa del troppo gel. «Sparisci!»  
Quinn subito si diresse verso Brittany che, tremolante, era ancora con le braccia conserte, strette contro il petto come a proteggersi.  
«Hey Britt, non preoccuparti. Blaine non è cattivo, è solo che è preciso e si scoccia quando qualcuno intralcia il suo percorso …» Quinn si calò quasi sulle ginocchia, prendendo le mani della ragazza di fronte a lei e facendola abbassare fino al pavimento e poi, dolcemente, cominciò ad accarezzarle i capelli.

 

«Perché è così antipatico?» Chiese Brittany, con un tono gutturale, quasi come se stesse trattenendo le lacrime. La Pierce strinse le mani della sua amica, trovando un contatto dolce e sincero. «E perché invece tu sei così gentile?»

«Io sono gentile con te perché tu te lo meriti. Sei come le caramelle speciali di Candy Crush: cerchi di crearle sempre, in qualsiasi momento, Brittany.» La Fabray accarezzò nuovamente il capo di Brittany, dolcemente, come se volesse consolarla e cercando di farle capire con quei gesti che in realtà nulla era successo e perciò non doveva preoccuparsi.

«Facciamo così … Diciamo che stasera vieni a cena da me, così parliamo di quello che è successo e anche un po’ di te, visto che sono due settimane che lavori in quest’ufficio e so solo che ti chiami Brittany e che vorresti fare la cuoca per il presidente di Caramellopoli.»

Brittany annuì gentilmente, facendo comparire un sorriso sul suo volto che, fino a quel momento, era stato davvero triste. Forse quel lavoro non faceva per lei, ma se le serviva per avere un po’ di protezione da parte di una persona dolce come Quinn e, quindi, perché sforzarsi e trovarne un’altra quando poteva stare accanto a lei?

«Il mio numero ce l’hai e il mio indirizzo è scritto sui miei biglietti da visita, perciò, ci vediamo stasera!» Disse Quinn, prima di congedarla con un gesto della mano, mentre la vedeva camminare, ancheggiare e sfoggiare quelle lunghe gambe coperte quasi per niente da un paio di calze color carne e dal bordo della gonna bordeaux. Salendo con lo sguardo, la Fabray poté notare quella schiena perfetta e piatta, coperta da una camicia semi-trasparente. Non appena Brittany si fermò davanti all’ascensore, Quinn si morse il labbro, capendo che quella sera, se solo entrambe lo avessero voluto, sarebbe potuta diventare una delle sere più emozionanti della loro vita.

***  
Brittany si fermò a fissare il suo armadio aperto e appoggiò l’indice della mano sinistra al suo mento, come se stesse pensando. E forse era proprio quello che stava facendo, visto che la cena a casa di Quinn la elettrizzava, ma allo stesso tempo la spaventava.

Nervosamente, cominciò ad esaminare i suoi abiti, tra i quali spiccavano un tubino nero, che la bionda scartò subito, forse perché era troppo serioso, un top rosso fuoco da discoteca, un pantalone nero fluido e largo al fondo e miliardi di altre cose che Brittany giudicò non adatte.  
Ripiegò perciò su un accostamento semplice, ma vincente: dei collant scuri con una fantasia a rombi, una minigonna e una maglia dalle maniche a trequarti di un colore che potremmo definire glicine, con un sottotono grigio.

Per completare il tutto, mise un cerchietto tra i capelli e dei braccialetti con dei pendenti a forma di animali della giungla. Per chiunque quello era una look infantile, ma per Brittany era quello migliore per farsi conoscere anche fuori dal lavoro, visto che lì, era costretta ad indossare abiti sempre seriosi.

Sospirò nervosamente, prima di avviarsi in bagno ed esaminare tutti i suoi trucchi, disposti in modo disordinato. In meno di due minuti aveva completato il suo trucco molto naturale, un po’ di fondotinta, cipria e giusto una sfumatura l’ombretto qua e là, giusto per non essere troppo trasandata.

Poi guardò l’orologio ed era tardi! L’appuntamento era tra meno di 30 minuti e lei ancora doveva ancora mettere il cibo nella ciotola di Lord Tubbington e raccomandarlo per quanto riguarda la droga, ancora una volta, poi doveva entrare in macchina e finalmente partire per la casa del suo capo.

***

La strada era quella, il quartiere anche, ma Brittany era un po’ in anticipo, di solo qualche minuto, perciò decise di fare un giro della piazzetta. Guardò, con uno sguardo un po’ teso, il regalo che aveva portato per Quinn, sperando che non fosse troppo eccessivo, ma in fondo, come poteva esserlo un pacco di dolcetti presi in pasticceria?

Mentre quei pensieri le attraversavano la mente, i minuti passarono più che velocemente e Brittany poté finalmente dirigersi verso il garage con su scritto il numero civico della Fabray.  
Parcheggiò l’auto nel vialetto e, una volta scesa dall’auto, si diresse con passo veloce verso la porta del suo capo. Se la immaginava già, mentre le apriva la porta, perfetta come al solito, bellissima e stupenda.

Bussò al campanello, accorgendosi di come le sue mani stessero tremando, ed era sicura che non fosse per il freddo. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, cominciando a guardare la facciata di quella casa che già da fuori sembrava enorme, poi sentì il rumore indistinto dei tacchi a spillo che battevano contro il parquet e il click della maniglia della porta aprirsi e la vide. Quinn era lì, davanti a lei, con un vestito nero che le aderiva perfettamente addosso e delle labbra accese con un rosso fuoco che sembrava incandescente.  
Brittany rimase per un attimo lì, ferma a fissarla, perché in quel momento nessuno, neanche Lord Tubbington, avrebbe saputo cosa dire.

«Cosa fai lì impalata, BrittBritt?» Ecco, Quinn aveva parlato e tutto il mondo il mondo di Brittany e le sue convinzioni erano crollate. La cosa che la spaventava di più, non erano i suoi atteggiamenti, che fino a quel momento riusciva a controllare, ma il non sapere perché si stesse comportando in quella maniera e il perché di quella agitazione crescente. Brittany sapeva solo che non vedeva l’ora di incontrare quegli ipnotici occhi verdi.

Salì l’unico gradino che ancora la divideva dall’ingresso e strinse Quinn in un timido abbraccio, che la Fabray ricambiò con un sorriso, che Brittany però non vide a causa del fatto che il viso del suo capo era ancora appoggiato alla sua spalla.

«Come stai, Quinn?» Chiese Brittany, mentre non si sa il perché, la Fabray aveva stretto racchiuso le sue dita in una stretta dolce, che sembrava un po’ più che amichevole.  
Per quanto ne sapeva, Quinn non era mai stata con delle donne, se non al liceo, con una certa Rachel, ma le aveva rassicurata dicendole che la sua ex-compagna delle superiori era speciale e non importava il fatto che fossero entrambe ragazze. Ma come doveva reagire una ragazza ingenua come Brittany davanti a quell’evidente atteggiamento lievemente superiore all’amicizia? Anche per lei era difficile, visto che non aveva ancora capito se le piacessero di più gli uomini o le donne, ma doveva ammettere a sé stessa che quel contatto così intimo e dolce le piaceva davvero tanto. Era come se tutte le preoccupazioni fossero sparite improvvisamente.

«Ora che sei qui e che, perciò, so che non mi hai dato buca, va tutto meravigliosamente.» Quinn si voltò verso di lei e le sorrise, ancora. Era straordinario vederla in un ambiente così colorato e caldo, perché così anche la Fabray era luminosa, ancora più del solito. Sorridente e rilassata, come Brittany non l’aveva mai vista.

A quella risposta, la segretaria abbassò lo sguardo, nascondendo il naturale rossore delle gote accentuato dal tocco di blush che le ricoprivano, il suo imbarazzo era evidente, perciò cercò di guardarsi intorno disinvolta, ma non era sicura del fatto che Quinn ci fosse cascata. La sentiva ancora lì, presente, accanto a lei, mentre la presa di quella mano si faceva più intima. Le loro dita si intrecciarono e la Pierce sussultò.  
«Quinn…» Cercò quasi di richiamarla, totalmente imbarazzata, perché in realtà quel contatto era piacevole, ma non voleva che tutto fosse rovinato sin da subito.

«Cosa c’è Brittany?» Chiese la Fabray, sempre con un dolce sorriso stampato in volto, come se dovesse tranquillizzare la sua segretaria. In effetti, era così, poteva percepire il suo nervosismo, la sua voglia di scappare via, ma allo stesso tempo di rimanere lì con lei.  
Decise che era arrivato il momento di scegliere anche per la piccola e dolce Brittany Pierce. La fece sedere sulla poltrona in pelle avorio che dominava l’ingresso del suo salotto e comincio a massaggiarle le spalle.  
Era tesa, fin troppo.

«E’ che i folletti, quelli cattivi, stanno saltellando nel mio stomaco e fanno… No, non fanno male, però sono fastidiosi. Sei tu che li fai arrabbiare?» Chiese dolcemente Brittany, calando la testa all’indietro e fissando gli occhi verdi di Quinn, che, di riflesso, aveva abbassato la testa e appoggiato i gomiti sul bordo dello schienale della poltrona e ora i loro volti erano davvero troppo vicini.  
Quinn poteva sentire l’alito di Brittany che sapeva di Dottor Pepper e la stessa Brittany poteva sentire l’alito di Quinn che, invece, sapeva di mente fresca.

«Non ti farai mai nulla di male, BrittBritt.» Ancora quel nomignolo, detto da quelle labbra rosso fuoco che ormai Brittany non riusciva più a smettere di fissare. Era così bella e sensuale che nessuno le avrebbe resistito, perché doveva farlo proprio lei?

«Come fai a essere così bella?» Brittany sapeva che poteva essere attratta anche dalle donne, visto che non aveva mai diviso il mondo in maschi e femmine, diciamo che le piacevano le persone in generale, ecco, sì, la definizione esatta era quella.

«Mi trovi bella?» Poteva sembrare una domanda stupida, se fatta da qualcuno che non sapesse chiedere qualcosa di così ovvio con quel tono sensuale.

Brittany annuì, semplicemente. Non era in grado di dirle che la trovava bella, perché probabilmente le avrebbe detto tutto quello che le passava per la testa in quel momento e avrebbe sicuramente fatto la figura della sciocca. Allora prese un respiro profondo e si lasciò andare al tocco delicato di Quinn che stava compiendo miracoli, rilassandola come nessuno aveva mai fatto prima ed effettivamente, non ne aveva mai avuto bisogno come in quel momento. Poi, la Pierce cominciò ad avvertire una sensazione strana: le mani del suo capo stavano lentamente scendendo verso i suoi seni. Sentiva il loro calore che ora era sulle clavicole, ora all’inizio della curva del suo modesto seno e ora proprio sul suo petto, ancora coperto dagli indumenti.  
«Mhhh» Gemette la ragazza dagli occhi azzurri. Non voleva rifiutare quelle attenzioni perché le piacevano, stava davvero cominciando a desiderare Quinn come non aveva mai desiderato nessuno.

Quinn sorrise a quel gemito gutturale della biondina e decise dubito di approfondire quelle carezze diventate già abbastanza piccanti.  
«Ti fidi me?» La Fabray azzardò una domanda che potesse tranquillizzare la Pierce, paralizzata forse dalla paura che questo incontro potesse condizionare la sua vita lavorativa, ma forse non le era chiaro che Quinn era il capo e poteva fare qualsiasi cosa volesse con lei.

Brittany, anche questa volta, si limitò ad annuire e allora Quinn aggirò la poltrona, trovandosi in ginocchio di fronte alle gambe della Pierce, serrate. Con un gesto lento e romantico, andò ad afferrarle le ginocchia e gentilmente le divaricò, ritrovandosi la femminilità della sua segretaria davanti. Poteva sentirne già l’odore inebriante. Subito si avventò su di esse, sfilandole ed esponendo così il punto debole di Brittany alle sue mani vogliose di toccarla, ma prima, decise di darle un lieve bacio sulle labbra, per addolcire la situazione e rassicurare la sua partner. Tutto sarebbe andato bene.

Nel momento in cui le loro labbra si incontrarono, Brittany si sentì bene, si sentì libera di fare tutto ciò che Quinn voleva, perché era felice di stare lì con lei e finalmente l’aveva capito. Non fecero incrociare ancora le loro lingue, perché Quinn era troppo impaziente di catapultarsi in quel lago di umori. Con il suo corpicino scese di nuovo tra le gambe di Brittany, alzandole il bordo della gonna e facendo sì che la femminilità della ragazza venisse completamente scoperta. Senza perdere tempo, Quinn allargò ulteriormente le gambe della Pierce, ancora, e poi si avventò sulla sua intimità, prima con un dito, esplorando la sua apertura, preparandola a ciò che sarebbe avvenuto di lì a poco.  
Era tutto avvenuto così velocemente, che Brittany non ebbe neanche la forza di opporsi, anche perché non voleva.

Al primo dito, andò ad aggiungersene un secondo e la segretaria cominciò a gemere, respirando affannosamente e chinando la testa all’indietro, poggiandola sulla pelle bianca della poltrona del salotto. Quinn, accorgendosi della voglia insoddisfatta della sua collega, inserì un terzo dito cominciando a spingere freneticamente e, per accompagnare meglio il tutto, si alzò lentamente cercando di chinarsi sul corpo della ragazza dagli occhi azzurri, in modo da penetrarla in una maniera più decisa e soddisfacente.

Brittany era lì, semi nuda, con le gambe che ormai poggiavano sul bordo della seduta della poltrona a causa dell’eccitazione che la stava portando a compiere gesti involontari solo per aumentare il piacere di quella penetrazione.  
«Mhhh» Gemette ancora, stuzzicando le orecchie di Quinn che, sentendo quel gemito, non avrebbero sicuramente lasciato correre.

Infatti, la Fabray la guardò dritto negli occhi e le sorrise, cominciando a baciarle il collo, poi a succhiarlo e poi a morderlo, come a lasciare dei segni indelebili, come se la stesse marchiando come sua. Nel frattempo il ritmo di quella penetrazione stava aumentando ed entrambe sapevano che Brittany non avrebbe resistito a lungo.  
Quando, però, Quinn cominciò a sentire l’intimità di Brittany stringersi attorno alle sue dita interruppe quella penetrazione, non poteva finire tutto lì e soprattutto non così velocemente.  
Come un felino, si staccò dalla ragazza sotto di lei e cominciò a svestirsi, facendo scivolare in modo sensuale il vestito che indossava fino alle caviglie. L’espressione di Brittany era di sorpresa ed ammirazione, la fissava con gli occhi completamente spalancati e non pensava neanche più a come non aveva raggiunto l’orgasmo, pensava solo a quel corpo che di lì a poco sarebbe stato schiacciato contro il suo.  
Indugiò per un attimo, mentre guardava quel corpo nudo (visto che Quinn non indossava alcun intimo): i seni piccoli, ma con dei capezzoli turgidi, pronti a sfidare la forza di gravità; il ventre piatto e perfetto, con un filo di addominali; le gambe lunghe e magre che si congiungevano nel punto a cui Brittany stava maliziosamente aspirando.

La Fabray si chinò di nuovo su Brittany, questa volta per spogliarla delicatamente. Accarezzò la sua pelle bollente a causa dell’eccitazione e le sfilò la maglia della Pierce e successivamente cominciò a baciarle il collo, arrivando fino alle spalline di quel reggiseno decisamente di troppo. Cominciò a calarle, fino a che la stessa Brittany non se lo sfilò, facendolo finire per terra, a lato della poltrona.

Quinn ora poteva dedicarsi a ciò che le avrebbe dato realmente soddisfazione: si inserì si nuovo nella fessura creatasi tra le gambe di Brittany e questa volta cominciò a leccarle la femminilità in modo spinto, in modo volgare, come se quella fosse l’unica cosa che fosse capace di fare. Indugiò sul clitoride più che sulle altre parti e sentiva gli spasmi del corpo di Brittany sotto di lei, la sentiva tremare e, tristemente, si avvicinò alla sua apertura, inserendoci la lingua e cominciando a penetrarla con essa: un avanti e indietro più che lussurioso e un ritmo scandito grazie a quella parte del corpo di Quinn così perfettamente lubrificata.  
L’innocente Brittany andò a posizionare una mano dietro alla testa, come per pregarla di non fermarsi e non interrompere di nuovo tutto sul più bello. Più bello che non sarebbe di certo tardato ad arrivare, visto che la Pierce stava cominciando ad avvertire i primi spasmi che l’avvertivano dell’orgasmo ormai imminente.  
«Ahhh!» Decise avvertirla così, pochi secondi prima che Quinn si ritrovò la bocca piena degli umori di Brittany che non fece per niente fatica ad ingoiare. Poi dolcemente si soffermò a guardarla negli occhi, dopo aver appoggiato la testa sulla coscia.  
«Allora, ti è piaciuto?» Le chiese sfacciata la Fabray.

«Dimmi che lo rifaremo.» Si limitò a chiederle Brittany e solo dopo si rese conto che il tono di quella frase poteva tranquillamente sembrare una supplica.

«Tutte le volte che vorrai, piccola. E poi abbiamo ancora tutta la notte.»


End file.
